7 Minutos en el Paraíso
by Hina music
Summary: Debía mantener la calma, estar en un armario encerrado con la imposibilidad de observar al enemigo, que resultaba ser su acosadora. Esa situación no era satisfactoria para Sasuke Uchiha que se encontraba acorralado entre zapatos y un montón de ropa /–Te he encontrado–afirmo maliciosa, Sasuke respingo e intento escapar alejándose./ –N-No te acerques/ [Serie de One-shots]
1. Chapter 1

Saludos lectores aquí les tengo mi segunda historia de esta pareja que ya empece amar tanto como el Naruhina :)

También si desean pueden pasarse por mi primera historia Sasusaku se llama Travail Chienne.

**Declaimer:** los Personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

**Advertencia:** (Mundo alterno, una pizca de Ooc, ¿violación? XD)

**Personajes:** SakuraxSasuke

**Status:** Serie de pequeñas historias sin relacionarse entre si.

**PD:** Disculpen una que otra falta de ortografía. Espero que lo disfruten

* * *

><p><strong>7 minutos en el Paraíso<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

La botella de cristal rodaba sin cesar, buscando la próxima víctima. Todos los presentes veían con temor a una mujer de melena rosada extravagante que saltaba chillando de emoción.

–Sakura y Sasuke- Ino menciono con desgano, mientras observaba deprimida la codiciosa botella, que señalaba a una Sakura radiante y un Sasuke molesto.

–Este juego es una molestia–frunció el ceño y se cruzo de brazos viendo su pesadilla venir.

–Oye, ¿Qué haces?-gruño Sasuke, al verse limitado de su campo visual, por una venda roja que privaría por completo el espectáculo de su tortura.

Lo había pillado desprevenido, lo que faltaba era que lo entregará en bandeja de plata, esposado y amordazado con una gran manzana.

–Es parte del juego, cállate y disfruta–regaño su hermano haciendo un nudo fuerte.

Itachi estallo en carcajadas, empujando a su malhumorado hermano hacia el armario que en ese momento seria su perdición.

–Tienes 7 minutos en el paraíso, con la adorable Sakura–profirió entre risotadas metiendo a la fuerza al azabache en un enorme armario.

Se acerco a Sakura y le coloco la venda de igual forma. La pelirrosa entro por voluntad propia aferrándose al brazo de su víctima.

–Sakura-chan es todo tuyo, hazle lo que quieras–soltó un guiño cerrando la puerta y colocando una silla en la cerradura.

Itachi sonrió malicioso, sabía muy bien que su hermano de ahí no salía vivo, Tal vez saldría sin una prenda de ropa y con un pequeño chupetón, pero algo si intuía mínimo saldría violado por su fanática numero uno.

* * *

><p>Debía mantener la calma, estar en un armario encerrado con la imposibilidad de observar al enemigo, que resultaba ser su acosadora. Esa situación no era satisfactoria para Sasuke Uchiha que se encontraba acorralado entre zapatos y un montón de ropa.<p>

Sakura se encontraba inmóvil, esperando el momento perfecto para atacar a su presa.

–Sasuke-kun, no te escaparas de mi –exclamo al aire, mientras caminaba totalmente cegada, se tropezaba con ropa y unos cuantos cachivaches a su alrededor buscando a su amado.

Él aguanto la respiración escabulléndose en un rincón. Trato de mover sus manos para desatar el nudo y por mucho que desespero por soltarlo, sintió unas grapas sosteniendo la venda firmemente.

_Maldito juego, maldito Itachi y sobre todo maldita Sakura_, debía hacer todo lo posible para mantenerse quieto, ni una palabra debía salir de su boca.

Sakura se estaba exasperando, busco arduamente comenzando a tocar todo lo que se tropezara en su camino, debía encontrar a su víctima y hacerle lo que deseaba, aún le quedaban 6 minutos en el paraíso y no lo desperdiciaría.

Sasuke trago saliva, al sentir unas manos tocarle en búsqueda de algo solido, debía mantener la compostura hacerse pasar por un inmóvil pedazo de tela seria su salvación.

Ella manoseo con descaro el amplio abdomen sobre la ropa, y sin previo aviso tomo los pliegues de la camisa del azabache.

Tanteo el terreno con sus dedos notando los abdominales trabajados sobresalir, una risa perversa salió de los labios de Sakura al percibir la respiración agitada de su presa acorralada.

–Te he encontrado–afirmo maliciosa. Sasuke respingo e intento escapar alejándose tropezando inevitable, necesitaba huir de ella lo mas rápido posible.

–N-No te acerques–balbuceo molesto, se sintió como un ratoncito asustado por el gato perverso que lo engulliría con deleite.

Sintió como su camisa era rasgada, soltó un alarido de _¿placer?_ Oh no eso no podía estar pasando, estaba sintiendo eso por su acosadora número uno, aun recordaba como lo perseguía por toda la universidad suplicándole una cita.

–A-Aléjate, eres una molestia–se cubrió con sus brazos buscando protección, un hombre no podría ser violado en 4 minutos ¿Verdad?

Sakura se lanzo con fuerza hacia su presa y así fue como terminaron en el frió suelo con algunos zapatos sobre ellos.

Ella trepo a su cuello enganchándose con firmeza, él gimió adolorido un zapato puntiagudo le rozaba el tobillo.

–Eres mío, aun puedo hacer lo que quiera –ahí tendida sobre él, Sakura lo mantenía abrazado con ternura dejando a un lado la perversión inicial.

Sasuke Uchiha esperaba mínimo un chupetón e incluso un beso salvaje, que lo desnudara ahí mismo y le hiciera las infinititas torturas sexuales, pero ella lo único que hacía era abrazarlo mientras se apoyaba en su torso completamente desnudo.

¡Tanto teatro por un abrazo! Mucha violencia para quitarle la camisa para solo envolverlo con devoción, ella restregaba su cabello rosado en su pecho dando gritillos de alegría y hablando de cosas absurdas qué ni él entendía.

–Espera un minuto, me acosas día tras día y cuando me tienes en bandeja de plata, desgarras mi camisa y lo único que haces es abrazarme–reclamo molesto y vaya que lo estaba, su pedante orgullo Uchiha hablaba en ese instante.

Sakura se dejo de mover inquieta al escuchar las furiosas palabras de su servidor, estaba confundida se alzo hasta llegar a la mejilla del azabache.

– ¿Q-Qué creías que te haría? –tartamudeo avergonzada, seguro estaba más roja que un tomate, ¿Qué esperaba? Que se lanzara encima de él y lo marcara como suyo en tan solo 7 minutos, lo único que quería era un hermoso abrazo con ese sorpréndete cuerpo musculoso.

Aun con su limitado campo de visión, él la tomo por sus mejillas sonrosadas, y sin saber el porqué de su próxima acción, se aproximo con lentitud esperando llegar ciegamente a los labios de la loca que lo empezaba a cautivar.

–Ay, eso ha dolido–gimoteo Sakura, llevando una mano al puente de su nariz, ¿Acaso la habría golpeado? Estaba consternada, no quería sacar conclusiones adelantadas sin prever la respuesta de su amado.

_Estabas por besarla, Ibas a besarla-_ se limito a pelear consigo mismo, buscando una excusa para salir del aprieto en el que se había metido.

–Iba a besarte– pronuncio sincero, haciendo soltar un alarido de sorpresa por parte de su acompañante. Sin previo aviso busco nuevamente aquellos labios y afortunadamente los atrapo con viveza.

Sakura no se lo creía, él la estaba besando y abrazando.

Él mordió su labio inferior con fiereza y sin imputarse, salto a la búsqueda de la viperina lengua de ella y la enredo con la suya.

Ahí se sumieron en su propio mundo, Sasuke empezó a repartir besos por el cuello de su amante provocando gemidos, manoseo con descaro el vientre de la pelirrosa que no hacia más soltar chillidos de placer.

–Listo, ya ha pasado el tiempo–la puerta se abrió con furia, dejando ver a una rubia que observaba con asombro la escena de pasión, los demás soltaron risitas al ver que los amantes seguían en su burbuja de pasión, no habían ni escuchado la voz molesta de Ino.

Un gran carraspeo por parte de Itachi Uchiha había roto la burbuja de los enamorados, su hermano sí que había actuado bien su desinterés por esa mujer.

–Oigan, son solo 7 minutos en el paraíso, si quieren más vayan a un hotel –profirió entre carcajadas, al ver como la pareja se separaba con violencia.

Itachi se acerco a ellos, desato las vendas sin mucho esfuerzo dejando a la pareja libre, en vez de dirigirse una mirada ambos voltearon al lado opuesto.

Sakura estaba atontada con la mirada fija en el suelo, ni se creía haber compartido tal momento con su ídolo de ensueño.

Sasuke le digirió una mirada profunda a la que había pasado a ser su botín, los papeles habían sido intercambiados.

Era definitivo degollaría a Itachi y luego se llevaría a la pequeña Sakura para terminar con ese paraíso.

Quien iba imaginar que en 7 minutos, puedes vivir una inmensa pasión e incluso empezar a enamorarte de tu acosadora.

_**FIN**_

* * *

><p>Los Reviews son gratis uno sólito no hace mal XD se aceptan chocolates y piñas coladas<p>

Aun me estoy acostumbrando a escribir Sasusaku, sean pacientes con esta novata :)

nos estamos leyendo en próximo one-shot XD


	2. Chapter 2

**Autora: **Hina music

**Declaimer: **los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto

**Pareja: **SasukexSakura

**Genero: **Romance/Comedia

**Advertencia: **Universo alterno, Traición (?)

**Status:** Serie de pequeñas historias sin relación entre si

Saludos lectores! gracias por sus hermosos Reviews, me animan a seguir escribiendo de esta maravillosa pareja XD aunque ahora Sasuke se ha vuelto loquillo nuevamente y quiere una revolución, yo se que ese sale vivo y coleando hahahaha

Aquí tienen algo para aliviar la tensión, mientras esperamos el desenlace final D:

Les traigo esta pequeña historia inspirada en la canción [Escape-Rupert Holmes] esa canción me encanta XD

espero que lo disfruten.

**PD:** Disculpen una que otra falta de ortografía.

* * *

><p><span><strong>El Escape <strong>

**"Creer en el amor no es cuestión de lógica, se siente, se traspira, se intuye, se valora y sobretodo se vive"**

**-Chocoletie-**

**.**

**.**

La observe dormir apacible al otro lado de mi cama, ahí estaba mi amada Sakura, últimamente pasaba lo mismo se quedaba adormilada junto con un libro romántico llamado Orgullo y prejuicio.

Eso me sacaba de quicio ese codicioso libro, me arrebataba las noches de pasión que podía tener con mi esposa.

–Tú eres el culpable, de que no pueda tenerla–gruñí tomando el libro que ella sostenía con anhelo entre sus brazos.

Tenía que aceptar que me estaba cansando de ella, habíamos estado juntos por tanto tiempo, la amaba como ninguna pero aun así todo se había vuelto cómo un disco rayado de una canción favorita.

Suspire melancólico al recordar lo atrevida que había sido al confesarme sus sentimientos, sus mejillas ruborizadas, su melena color cerezo suelta y como olvidar el eminente beso robado que llego junto con la confesión.

Quizás al principio fui indiferente, pero no podía negar que ella ganaba mi corazón con cada uno de sus atrevimientos descabellados. Aun así después de tanto tiempo la monotonía nos invadió.

Así que mientras ella estaba recostada durmiendo, me escabullí hasta la cocina y leí el periódico con aburrimiento.

Eche una ojeada rápida en las historietas y noticias devastadoras, hasta que vi la sección de asuntos personales y ahí estaba una carta que llamo mi atención.

"_Si te gustan las piñas coladas_, _Y quedar atrapado en la lluvia,  
>Si no te gusta comer sano y disfrutas el sabor del Champagne.<br>Si tienes medio cerebro,  
>Si te gusta hacer el amor a medianoche, entre las dunas de un cabo,<br>Yo soy el amor que has estado buscando,  
>escríbeme y fuguémonos" <em>

_Atte. Tu destino._

Eso me cautivo, esos versos escritos en anónimo me habían acelerado el corazón, todo aquello me había cegado la razón, ni pensé en Sakura en ese preciso instante.

Ya sé que esto suena bastante mal, pero yo y mi antigua mujer habíamos caído en la aburrida y terrible rutina.

Sin pensarlo dos veces escribí al periódico, puse un anuncio personal y aunque no soy un gran poeta, pensé que no estaba tan mal.

"_Si, me gustan las piñas coladas,__Y que me sorprenda la lluvia_

_No me gusta mucho la comida sana, __Yo soy más del Champagne _

_Tengo que encontrarme contigo mañana al mediodía, _

_Y terminar todo este trámite,_

_En un bar llamado Amour_

_En el que podemos planear nuestra fuga" _

_Atte. Tu secuestrador _

Satisfecho mande el anuncio que aparecería por la mañana, sabía que ella lo leería y así cedería a un encuentro con un desconocido.

Me acerco a mi habitación eufórico, observo la melena rosada alborotada destellar hermosura, sabía que estaba haciendo mal pero mañana abandonaría a mi amada esposa.

* * *

><p>Así fue que esperé con grandes esperanzas, sentado ahí en ese bar.<p>

Me encontraba ansioso, esperando a la desconocida que me había cautivado con un anuncio personal.

Hasta que ella entro al lugar. Reconocí su sonrisa al instante y su cabello rosado delicadamente trenzado.

Reconocí el contorno de su rostro que estaba acompañado de mohín de molestia y sus inigualables ojos jade que resplandecían.

Era mi propia y encantadora esposa, reí un poco al verla sentarse frente a mí, ella apretó un puño sobre la mesa y soltó una carcajada.

–Oh, eres tú – hablo mi esposa fingiendo sorpresa, se acerco hasta llegar a mi oreja.–Ya me lo temía, Uchiha ¿Acaso planeabas traicionarme?– continuo gruñona.

Sabia muy bien que todo ese plan era parte de su retorcida mente, mandar el anuncio, dejarme en abstinencia y sobretodo la locura de traicionarla con consigo misma.

Esa era la Sakura Haruno alocada de la cual me había enamorado hace años y para que negarlo aun seguía amándola.

–Pequeña molestia, por supuesto que iba abandonarte, tenia tantas ofertas para convertirme en un gran infiel–debatí sarcástico, nos retamos con la mirada.

Ella no aguanto mas y de golpe estampo un beso pasional en mis labios, me separe sonriéndole adoraba esa impulsividad característica de ella.

–Nunca supe, que te gustaran las piñas coladas, y que te sorprendiera la lluvia y el tacto del océano y el sabor del Champagne–recite acariciando sus mejillas, algunas lagrimas se desprendían de la alegría, sabía que ella estaba feliz, podía notar el brillo jade sobre mí.

–Si quieres hacer el amor a medianoche, entre las dunas de un cabo–continúe pícaro, robándome un beso de sus delicados labios.

Y nos reímos por un momento, la mire emocionado.

–Tú eres la mujer que he estado buscando, ven conmigo y fuguémonos–suspire en su oreja, como si le estuviera contando un secreto de esos tan íntimos.

Sin esperar alguna respuesta, tome su mano y la lleve lejos del Bar Amour.

–S-Sasuke, ¿A dónde vamos? –balbuceo sorprendida, al ver que la levante cargándola entre mis brazos, puse un dedo en sus labios para silenciarla.

–Vamos a fugarnos al océano, ya lo veras–reí tontamente, ya ni me reconocía, donde había quedado mi antigua seriedad, quizás había sido consumido por la locura de mi esposa.

–Te amo–confeso directa como si fuera la primera vez, pasando sus manos por mi cuello para sujetarse mejor.

–Je t'aime–repetí en francés, haciéndola estallar en dulces carcajadas, atine por brindarle un casto beso en la frente.

–Idiota, aun no olvido que me ibas a traicionar yéndote con otra–mascullo haciéndose la molesta, eso era definitivamente gracioso.

Ella había planificado todo pieza por pieza para que yo quedara como el culpable.

–Tú fuiste la primera en planificar tu huida con otro, publicaste un anuncio muy personal en el periódico, todo el mundo lee el periódico no solo yo, querida Sakura –debatí haciendo un gesto malicioso, mientras caminaba con ella en brazos hasta la bahía.

Sakura se puso roja como un tomate, sabía que no podía ganarme, yo tenia la razón la mayoría de las veces y esa no seria la excepción.

–Esta vez ese maldito libro, no se interpondrá entre nosotros–bufe posesivo, recordando el condenado libro que debía quemar cuando llegara a casa.

–No maldigas a Jane Austen–reclamo molesta, tratando de zafarse de mis brazos.

– ¿Jane Austen? – pregunte confundido, reforzando el agarre.

–La autora del libro, además creadora de mí amado Mr. Darcy–la vi sonrojarse más de la cuenta, y empezó a juguetear con un mechón suelto de la trenza.

Eso me enfureció ¿Amado Darcy? Si lo sé, es estúpido estar celoso de un personaje ficticio.

–El es un caballero–la escuche alabar al hombre ficticio, aun metida en su burbuja de amor.

–Yo seré el caballero que te secuestrara–sentencie con astucia, besándola con pasión.

Así fue como nos escapamos de la terrible rutina. ¿Divertido, cierto? y pensar que todo había comenzado con un anuncio personal publicado por mi alocada esposa.

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>¿Reviews, Tomates o piñas coladas?<strong>

**Ame esa ****canción, escúchenla es bellísima.**

** aquí subiré las pequeñas historias que hare de esta pareja cada una será diferente.**

**Nos leemos en el próximo. **


End file.
